


The Search For Snuggles

by JoeNeal



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is not going to stop trying though, Barry wants hugs, Fluff, For coldflash big bang, Len is just not in the mood, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeNeal/pseuds/JoeNeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has been busy saving the Central City and has been unintentionally not being there with Len. So Len decides that he has had enough and punishes Barry by not giving him any hugs. But Barry is pretty determined at getting those hugs.</p><p>For Coldflash Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search For Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the coldflash big bang and has been beta'd by the wonderful [farflungstars](http://farflungstars.tumblr.com/). Thank you so much. Also a big shout out to the mod of coldflash big bang [coldflashbigbang](http://coldflashbigbang.tumblr.com/) because of whom this entire thing was possible :)

Icy blue eyes peeked opened slightly as the alarm blared from the side table letting Leonard Snart know that it was time to wake up. He wasn't fully awake though. His hand roamed around to his left side as he searched for the precious warmth that he was so used to. A groan escaped his lips as his hands found nothing except the empty coldness.

He opened his eyes, now fully awake and sighed. "Barry didn't come home last night. Again." he muttered. It had now been five nights in a row that Barry hadn't come home and warmed up his side of the bed - or warmed Len, for that matter. ‘Disadvantages of dating a superhero.’ he thought bitterly.

He shook his head and got out of the bed. He didn't want to spend time sulking about Barry not coming home because thinking about Barry made his heart ache with longing. Another feeling suddenly cropped up inside him out of nowhere.

Anger.

Barry should be spending more time with him. Len scowled. Instead of spending time with him, Barry was always busy saving the city. He was not going to forgive Barry this time. He was going to punish him. He smirked. Yes, that's exactly what he was going to do.

...

Len was just pouring his cup of coffee in his favourite reindeer mug when he felt a gust of wind. "Finally." he muttered. Barry was home at long last and had probably gone upstairs to shower. He pulled out another reindeer mug, filled it with coffee, and waited.

Another whoosh and there was Barry standing in front of him, freshly showered, in jeans, a white button down, and his favourite red jacket. He was smiling at Len - that bright adorable smile that always turned Len into a mush.

Len swallowed hard. Barry was looking absolutely delicious. His natural scent mixed with the scent of the soap was intoxicating Len. Damn! He was supposed to be mad at his boyfriend, not drooling over him.

"Hey, Len."

"Morning to you too, Scarlet." Len replied as dryly as he could manage. It wasn't that difficult as his mouth was already dry at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend.

Barry's smile faltered a bit at Len's indifferent tone but then it brightened. He came forward to wrap his arms around Len. He knew the hug would dissipate Len's anger. They always worked. He was just a foot away when Len raised his left hand and placed it on Barry's chest, effectively stopping him right there.

Barry's heart was beating faster than any normal person’s but it was normal for him and Len was still in awe at that. He could spend rest of his life just listening to Barry's heart beating.

"Len?" Barry's confused question brought Len back to the present situation. Oh, yeah. He was supposed to be mad at Barry. Barry's eyes were focused on Len's hand that was pressed to his chest.

"You ditched me. Again." Len replied sternly.

Barry blinked and his eyes met Len's. "What?"

Len raised his eyebrows in reply and Barry realised that his boyfriend was way more than angry.

"Oh! Come on, Len. I didn't ditch you." Len glared. "Okay, okay. Maybe I did. But you know that I would never do that on purpose, right? The city needed the Flash." he implored.

"And I needed my boyfriend." Len bit back.

"And here I am." Barry's reply was instant. He placed his hand atop Len's and slowly pushed it down.

"I missed you too, Len." He spoke softly. He once again tried to close the distance between them but Len took a step back.

"Uh uh. You are not getting any hugs from me today, Barry." Len's voice was so goddamn serious.

Barry blinked. "What?"

"You heard me, Scarlet. No hugs. That's your punishment for keeping your side of the bed cold for five consecutive nights." Len replied. His voice cold.

Barry chuckled. Len couldn’t be serious. "You are not serious."

Len didn't reply but merely crossed his arms and stood glaring at Barry as if challenging him to prove it otherwise.

"Oh. Come on. I come home after tiring Flash business, expecting to spend some quality time with my boyfriend and I don't even get to hug him? " Barry whined.

It was absolutely adorable to watch Barry whine except that Len wasn't about to give in that easily. He replied, "No."

Barry was nothing if not stubborn. He was going to get that hug though. He stepped right into Len's personal space. His body close to Len's but not yet touching.

"Barry?" Len asked. His voice was weak as he stared deep into Barry's hazel green eyes. His crossed arms now lay limply to his sides. 

Barry smiled. Shit. He leaned in but made sure that none of his body parts were touching Len. Yet. "You sure you don't want to hug me, Len?" he whispered seductively into Len's ear. His hot breath, smelling like mint, ghosted over Len's entire right side. Len shivered. Fuck.

If Barry was stubborn then Len was nothing if not determined. And he was determined to punish Barry. He replied firmly, "No!"

Barry was not deterred though and he continued his assault. "You sure you don't want to wrap your arms around my waist and feel the warm, smooth skin there? Trace each and every goosebump with your fingers? Kiss my neck? Hmm..leave a hickey there. " His voice was silky.

Len gulped. He was sure that if Barry kept whispering such lewd words into his ears then he resolve would not remain intact for a long time.

He once again tried to speak, "Barry.” His voice came out as a whine and Len wasn't sure whether he was telling Barry to stop or to urge him to just engulf him in his arms.

Barry chuckled and his melodious voice made Len's blood rush straight down south.

No. He wasn't going to let Barry have his way. He was going to punish him. He once again brought his hand upwards and pressed it against Barry's heart and walked out of the space.

"Not happening, kid."

"Len.” Barry squeaked. He was so sure that Len would hug him at the time but he was so wrong.

"No means no, Barry. You are not getting any hugs from me today." Len replied smugly.

"Is that a challenge?" Barry asked raising his eyebrows.

Len shook his head. "Nope. No challenge. A punishment. So that you also know what it’s like,to not have your boyfriend in your arms. ‘Specially at nights."

Barry groaned. Len couldn't be serious about this. He thought once again. He stretched out his arms in front of him, inviting Len into them. "Just one hug, please."

"No." Len's reply was instant. "And aren't you getting late for work?"

"Work can wait, Len." Barry implored.

Len raised his eyebrow. "Well, that is convenient. Work can wait when you want a hug but can't when I need one?" He said and did not give Barry the chance to reply and continued, "Whatever. I have work and it can't wait." He started to turn around but Barry's words stopped him.

"You don't work." He was scowling.

Len sighed. "Yes. What I meant to say was that I have crimes to commit and heists to plan, Scarlet."

Barry rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. Very funny. But you know, I'm going to get that hug from you, Len. One way or another."

Len shook his head and held back his smile. "We will see, Barry."

...

Barry sped through his work in the CCPD lab. Well, wherever he could use his speed.

After being denied of the hug, all he could think was how to get Len to hug him. They hugged daily, well, they did a lot of things daily, and hugging was one of many those things, and not getting his daily dose was driving him mad.

'Well, at least Len's happy,’ he thought sourly. His eyes instinctively went to the watch on his hand and they sparkled with joy. In about fifteen minutes, it was going to be one o'clock. He and Len always had lunch together. It was like a regular routine.

Barry was particularly excited today about it because he knew that he would be getting another chance to get Len to hug him. And this time Barry was sure that he was going to get his daily dose. Len always came to pick him up on his motorcycle. So Barry was really looking forward to it.

If Len didn't hug him when they met again, he was going to get it one way or another. He would at least get to hug Len from behind while sitting on the motorcycle. It wasn't as satisfying as getting a real hug but today Barry would take anything.

Barry was brought out of his thoughts by the beeping of his watch, indicating him that it was one. He smiled triumphantly, "You are not getting away from me this time, Len."

He quickly grabbed his red jacket and ran out of the building to meet Len, who he knew would be waiting across the street.

All the excitement that was bubbling in Barry was squashed when he reached Len because upon nearing his lover, he noticed that Len had not brought his motorcycle. In fact he had come there in his car.

"You brought your car!" Barry whispered in disbelief.

Len, who was leaning against the car, smirked at Barry as if answering Barry's question in that one smirk. Of course he knew the consequences of bringing the motorcycle along. He knew that Barry would have to cling on to him when seated on the bike. And he just wasn't ready for that.

"Come on, Scarlet. We don't have all day. I'm hungry," Len said when Barry was still looking at him in disbelief.

Barry shook his head and muttered something under his breath which Len was sure that sounded along the lines of 'You are unbelievable, I hate you.' But Len simply ignored Barry and took the driver's seat while Barry was left to ride shotgun.

During the entire ride, which lasted for about ten minutes, Barry kept trying to convince Len but Len just didn't budge.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Barry finally asked in exasperation.

Len's eyes shifted slightly in the direction of Barry and then back towards the road, "It's not called being stubborn, Scarlet. It's called punishment."

"Yeah, whatever." Barry crossed his arms and pouted and Len had to bit his lip from smiling.

They arrived at their favorite restaurant, took their usual seats and ordered the usual. While waiting for the order, Barry kept talking about the pros and cons of hugging to which Len only rolled his eyes.

Their food arrived and both started eating. Well, Len did more of eating while Barry only ate a little, pushing his food around the plate aimlessly with a scowl on his face.

"Barry, you are playing with your food." Len said. And Barry was sure there was this concern in his tone which was only reserved for him only.

Barry smiled and replied, "Yeah... But you know what I am craving the most? A hug from you." He made sure that he was giving the most lovey dovey expression.

Len rolled his eyes. "What you must crave is real food."

Barry's scowled. He opened his mouth to retort but Len raised his hand to silence him.

"And what difference does it make whether we hug or not. It’s not that important, right?"

Barry sighed. "Don't say that, Len. I'm getting that hug. And it is very important to me, okay."

Len shrugged as if Barry's answer didn't matter to him but inside, his heart had just stopped beating for all two seconds. Nobody had ever cared for him like this before. Of course, Lisa was there and then there was Mick but this feeling with Barry was the best. This feeling of being loved was priceless.

After lunch, they once again got in the car and Len drove off to the precinct. Barry still had reports that he had to complete. Upon reaching said location both of them exited the vehicle. Barry came around and met Len who was standing against the driver's side door.

"Um... So I will just go. See you later. Yeah." He said, smiling.

"Of course." Len replied, a soft smile on his face.

Barry's eyes gleamed with joy and he moved in closer for another attempt at the hug because if Len had that smile on his face, that private endearing smile that he only allowed Barry to see, then he would definitely hug him this time.

But then once again just before Barry could wrap his arms around Len, the latter moved away.

Barry's heart aches at this. His eyes start to burn. He quickly ducked his head so that Len wouldn't see it. 'God, it is just a hug. Len is just angry at me right now. It is not like I’ll never get to hug him.' He thought just to cheer himself up.

Len's own eyes begin to burn upon seeing Barry's sadness. He knew he was being unfair to him. God, he was being unfair to himself too. He missed hugging Barry too. He really wanted to hold Barry in his arms and never let go but his ridiculous ego and anger was just not letting him do the right thing right now.

But then he just couldn't see Barry sad like this. He inhaled deeply and moved into Barry's space. Barry jerked his head upwards with a frown on his boyish face. Len smiled and Barry's heart raced.

Len closed the distance a bit more. Closer but not touching. He leaned in and gave a soft kiss on Barry's cheek. Barry closed his eyes. He could feel all the love that Len was pouring in that kiss.

When Len moved away, Barry opened his eyes and gazed into Len's icy blue ones. Len whispered softly "I love you, Barry." He didn't wait for Barry's answer because he knew that hearing those same words from him would completely break his resolve. He sat in the car and drove off.

Barry sighed shakily and rubbed his face with both his hands and whispered, "I love you too, Len."

...

It was late in the evening by the time Barry reached home. Len was relaxing on the couch watching some show on the netflix.

"Hey, I'm home." Barry said coming inside and closing the door behind him.

"Hey."

Barry huffed out a frustrated sigh and walked over to his boyfriend and came to a stop right in front of him.

Len eyed Barry with raised eyebrows, "What?"

"Okay. You know what? This is getting way too ridiculous now, Len. You give me my hug right now." Barry ordered.

Len smirked. But instead of replying Barry he just got out of the couch and walked past him in the direction of the kitchen.

"I can't believe this." Barry said in frustration. He followed Len into the kitchen who was facing the sink, drinking water.

"Len." He called out.

Len turned around and gave a startled gasp when he saw that Barry was standing right into his personal space again. He quickly hid his surprise and simply said, "Barry."

"You know, there's one thing in this world that I so need right now," Barry started to say but Len stopped him.

"Barry..."

"No, Len! Enough is enough now." Barry sighed. He moved a little more closer, just inches apart from Len and whispered, "I really want to hug you, Len. I really want to feel your strong arms around me."

Len shivered as he felt hot breath of Barry's on his face, his ears. He felt like a deja vu. It felt like he was experiencing this exact moment all over again. Except that he indeed was. This was the exact repeat of that morning's moment. "Barry..." He tried to say but it came out as a squeak. Damn! He was Captain Cold for goodness sake!

But then Barry kept purring, "I really want to feel your heartbeat against mine. I want to feel and smell that intoxicating scent of yours, Len."

Len gulped.

"I really want to run my hands over your skin and want you to do the same, Len. Feel your hot breath on my neck and then...and then.. " Barry paused.

"And then what, Scarlet?" Len managed to ask. He kept his body very still though he knew that his resolve was going downhill very quickly.

"And then..maybe.. We can take things a little further.. You know..you know what I mean...don't you." Barry's voice sounded so sexy and pleading at the same time in that moment and Len knew that he was a goner.

He sagged and closed his eyes. How was he still going to be mad at Barry when he himself wanted to hug him so badly. On opening his eyes, he saw that Barry was looking at him with so much passion and so much heat.

‘Resolve can take a hike,’ he thought absent mindedly, and started to bring his arms up to wrap them around Barry's body so that he could hug him but then at that very moment Barry's cell started ringing.

Damn.

Barry's eyes widened and Len's hand dropped. Barry knew he should ignore the call and not let the moment end but then he also knew that he was the Flash. If his cell was ringing at this hour then it must be important.

He bit his lip in frustration and pulled out his cell and answered. "Hey..."

Pause.

"Oh hey, Cisco... Yeah... Um... I'm in the middle of something important... Can you call like afterwards... Oh.."

Pause.

"Mardon?... Oh okay..." Barry replied again and cringed a little when he saw Len glare at him.

"Yeah...ok...ok... I will be there in a few seconds. Yeah see you." With that Barry clicked his cell shut.

He then gazed into Len's eyes and explained him that he was needed at the labs as Mardon was creating havoc in the Central City.

"It looks like I will have to go, Len." Barry said dejectedly.

Len didn't reply but only maintained his glare.

"I will be back soon. I promise." Barry assured him. He started to go in for a hug just out of habit. He completely forgot that today he wasn't going to have any of those.

Len stopped him by pressing his hand to Barry's chest and said coldly, "Just go. The city needs the Flash." With that he walked past Barry and went upstairs.

Barry stood there. This behavior of Len's hurt him too much. Today had been the worst day of his life. Well, okay.. One of the many worst days of his life. He felt like his soul was missing from his body. He just wanted to wrap Len in his arms and tell him how much he loved him.

Big part of him was tempted to do just that but then he sighed deeply. Mardon was dangerous and he knew Cisco wouldn't have called if Barry wasn't required. His eyes went upwards with deep longing.

"I will make it up to you, Len. I promise." He whispered and flashed away.

...

At first Len chalked up being worried to the fact that because Barry was late. But then as time passed on, his gut feeling told him that something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

After Barry left, he had come downstairs to watch some TV while he waited for Barry. He managed to watch some for over an hour but then this uneasy feeling started to creep in.

He felt ridiculous for feeling like that in the first place. After all, it wasn't like Barry had gone to save the city for the first time. But this negative thought just wouldn't leave him. Something was telling him that something bad had happened to Barry.

Yes, this was stupid. But then, maybe it was because he had avoided Barry the whole day. As much as it had killed Barry for not getting his daily dose of hug, it was also a pure hell for Len. His eyes unintentionally went towards his wrist watch.

Another fifteen minutes passed. His worry doubled. He pulled out his cell to dial Cisco or Caitlin, whoever was reachable first, but then it started ringing. He frowned, and then his stomach dropped when he saw Cisco's number flash on the screen.

"Cisco...where is he?" Len asked as soon as he answered the cell.

"Barry's hurt, Len. Just come to the labs, alright," Cisco said and ended the call without any reply. Len didn't mind that because he knew that he heard what he needed to hear and the rest didn't matter.

He quickly grabbed his motorcycle keys, totally forgetting about the fact that bringing the motorcycle to Barry meant that Barry would be able to hug him.

He reached the labs in record time and almost ran to the med bay. Upon reaching said section of the labs, Len saw Barry propped up on the bed, his head tilted backwards and his eyes closed. There were various bruises and cuts on his face. He looked pale.

He just rushed forwards and reached Barry in a flash. "Barry..." He called out in a soft voice, so as not to disturb him in case he was asleep.

Barry opened his eyes and they locked with Len's. "Len..." He smiled. His face had lit up so bright that Len felt his heart explode. So many emotions came rushing to him. The strongest being the fear of losing Barry.

Len closed the distance between them, leaned in and engulfed Barry in a strong but warm hug. His hands were around Barry's neck, clutching him like a lifeline.

"Don't you dare...don't you dare do this to me again.." He choked out.

Barry gave a startled gasp as soon as he was engulfed in Len's arms. And then Len was talking and Barry relaxed and smiled. His heart thudding loudly in his chest. He pulled Len so that the latter was now sitting on the bed with him, that way Barry could return the hug better. He quickly wrapped his arms around Len's waist. He savoured the hug in every way possible. He released a contented sigh.

Hugging Len never felt so good before. Maybe because he had gone almost an entire day without it and now he knew the value of it. His grip on Len's waist tightened.

"I love you, Len."

Len only nodded, tightening his own hold on Barry. They stayed like that for a long time. The hug ended when Barry suddenly laughed, more like giggled.

Len shifted slightly, but not taking his hands away and gazed into Barry's hazel green eyes and frowned.

"What's so funny, Barry?"

Barry giggled some more.

"Barry..." Len's tone was one that of warning.

Barry pouted and replied, "okay, okay.. " He still clutched Len's waist tightly.

"You hugged me." He giggled again.

Len found it so endearing but he was not going to admit it. At least, not yet. "Barry..."

"You totally hugged me, Len. You actually hugged me.”

"Yeah, alright. Whatever." Len replied as if his hugging Barry wasn't a big deal at all.

Barry laughed. "If only I knew that all I had to do was get hurt. I would have done that so much earlier."

Len gaze hardened. "Never. Never say that again, Barry."

Barry's happy mood faltered a bit. "Sorry." He said.

Len didn't reply and hugged Barry once more. It was very strong and warm. The feeling of Len all around him making his heart beat even faster, as if it were even possible. Barry returned the hug just as much, snuggling even closer and closer, enjoying the delicious heat that was radiating from Len.

"I won though. You know." Barry couldn't help but add.

Len huffed out a sigh and couldn’t help at the smile that was threatening to burst on his face. "Just keep hugging me, Barry. Never let go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you
> 
> Also come visit my tumblr [malec4everr](http://malec4everr.tumblr.com/) :-)


End file.
